Ruhe und Friedlichkeit
by unheilig
Summary: Ein Todessertreffen, das anders verläuft als geplant....geht um Lucius, Liebe, Tod, Frauen und Voldemort, oder so.


Lucius und Voldemort gehören leider nicht mir und ich bekomm auch nix dafür, dass ich meine Gedanken unters Volk werfe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ruhe und Friedlichkeit  
  
Es war ein abgelegener Friedhof auf den er appariert war. Dunkel und mächtig standen die Grabsteine und Kreuze um ihn herum. Viele waren verwittert, umgestürzt, zerbrochen oder von pflanzen überwuchert, die sich jahrzehntelang ausgebreitet hatten, ohne das ihnen jemand Einhalt gebot. Noch gewaltigere Engelsstatuen und Mausoleen waren zu erkennen. Teilweise eingefallen.  
  
Er schritt langsam die in tiefes Schwarz getauchten Wege entlang. Auch wenn der dunkle Lord ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, beeilte er sich nicht sehr, sondern genoss die Stille, die ihn umgab. Obwohl dieser Ort nicht gerade Ruhe und Friedlichkeit ausstrahlte.  
  
Insgeheim hoffte er, dass er heute niemanden für den dunkeln Lord töten müsse, aber er wusste genau, dass bei solchen Zusammenkünften meist jemand sein Leben verlor. Oft waren es junge Muggelfrauen und Kleinkinder. Meist war er es, der diesen hilflosen Opfern das Leben nahm. Geschenke für ihn, „für seine Treue", wie Voldemort immer sagte.  
  
Schon länger fiel es ihm immer schwerer das zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. In seinen Träumen verfolgten ihn die angsterfüllten Blicke der Opfer. Besonders die der Kinder. Die Zaubertränke die er nahm, um wieder ruhig schlafen zu können, vor allem um überhaupt wieder schlafen zu können brachten längst nicht mehr den gewünschten Effekt. Selbst stärkste Dosen halfen nichts mehr. Von Zeit zu Zeit hoffte er, dass alles bald ein Ende haben werde. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal geworden wer den Sieg davontragen würde.  
  
Oft dachte er über sein Leben nach. Was gewesen wäre, wenn es anders gekommen wäre. Wenn er nicht vor über 20 Jahren aus seiner Wut und Verzweiflung heraus sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hätte. Wenn er damals nicht all das, was er über alles geliebt hatte verloren hätte. Wenn die Trauer ihn nicht zerfressen hätte.  
  
Lucius folgte weiter dem Weg, der sich durch die Gräber schängelte. Mit jedem Schritt, dem er sich seinem Ziel näherte kam ihm die Umgebung bekannter vor. Sein Herz wurde immer mehr von einer Mischung aus Angst und Aufregung erfasst und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, der ihm fast den Atem nahm, als er vor dem großen Mausoleum angekommen war.  
  
Er war so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Grabstätten auf dem Friedhof schien sich diese hier kein Bisschen verändert zu haben. Die Schatten der umstehenden Bäume und Gräber, die das Mondlicht auf die gewaltigen schneeweißen, gotischen Mauern warf, waren unheimlich und bizarr. Das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind und das Ächzen der Jahrhunderte alten Bäume taten ihr übriges dazu, um in Lucius ein Gefühl des Unbehagens entstehen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Am liebsten wäre er umgekehrt, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Das würde sein sicherer Tod sein. Ebenso der seiner Frau und seines Sohnes. Darum versuchte er schnell wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Er trat auf die schwere, mit geschnitzten Rosenranken verzierte Eichentür zu. Öffnete sie und trat durch das Portal ins Innere des Grabes. Schnell schritt er die Stufen hinunter in die große Halle. Diese war mit vielen schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet. In den Nischen der Halle standen Sarkophage aus weißem Marmor. Zwölf an der Zahl. Über jedem Sarkophag war ein Fenster. Sehr hoch und schmal und mit Spitzbogen, so wie es im 13ten Jahrhundert üblich gewesen war. Das Glas der Fenster zeigten in bunten Farben die jeweilige Person, die im darunter stehenden Sarkophag lag. Genau wie die Marmorstatuen, die auf ihnen ruhten, saßen oder neben ihnen standen. Sie machten fast den Eindruck, als wenn sie lebten, so lebensnah waren sie gestaltet. In der Nische die genau gegenüber der Treppen lag, lag auf einem marmornen Podest ein marmorner stattlicher Drache, der zu schlafen schien. Das Fenster hinter ihm war ein reich verziertes Rosenfenster. Die Säulen die die Hallendecke trugen waren mit steinernen Rosenranken verziert und die Kapitelle, die von den Säulen getragen wurden, sowie der Schlussstein des Kreuzrippengewölbes waren mit steinernen Drachen verziert. Die Halle erinnerte mehr an eine kleine Kapelle, als an eine Gruft.  
  
Lucius schritt auf Voldemort zu, der ihm und den anderen schon anwesenden Todessern den Rücken zugewandt hatte und vor dem Drachen stand. Voldemort blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen, als Lucius ihm zur Begrüßung den Saum seines Mantels küsste. Als er das tat begannen die unzähligen Kerzen kurz zu flackern und Lucius hörte ein leises murmeln, welches wohl der Wind verursachte, der durch die filigranen Stützstreben des alten Gemäuers wehte, wie er vermutete. Er entfernte sich langsam rückwärts gehend wieder und reihte sich unter die Todesser.  
  
„Du bist spät, Lucius mein Freund"Zischte Voldemort. „aber ich vergebe dir deine Unpünktlichkeit."„Danke Herr, ihr seid zu gütig zu mir,"antwortete Lucius. Wieder flackerten die Kerzen kurz auf und murmeln war zu hören, was aber niemand zu bemerken schien. Lucius fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass du dafür noch eine Belohnung bekommst, Lucius." „Nein Herr, niemals würde ich...."„Schweig,"herrisch zischte Voldemort das Wort in den Raum. Stille trat ein.  
  
Anscheinend wartete der Lord auf etwas oder jemanden. Lucius schaute vorsichtig suchend umher. Suchend nach dem einen Sarkophag, in dem seit über 2 Jahrzehnten sein ganzes Glück lag. Seine einzige große Liebe, die ihn viel zu früh verlassen hatte. Erst Narzissa hatte ihm geholfen über ihren Verlust hinweg zu kommen, auch wenn sie es nicht wusste. Er hatte ihr nie von Felicitas erzählt. Zwar waren seine Gefühle für Narzissa nie so stark wie sie es für Felicitas gewesen waren, aber er hatte mit der Zeit so etwas wie richtige Liebe zu ihr entwickelt und wollte sie nicht mehr missen müssen.  
  
„Wie findet ihr diesen Ort meine lieben Freunde?"Voldemort riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schritt mit ausgebreiteten Armen durch die Halle. „Ich habe lange gesucht bis ich so einen perfekten Ort gefunden hatte. Er ist weit ab von allem und hier wird uns sicher niemand stören."  
  
Voldemort ging langsam auf eine grazile Statue zu, die eine Calla in der linken Hand hielt und fließende Gewänder trug. „Ist sie nicht bezaubernd schön?"Bei den Worten strich er der Statue über die Wangen und fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Lippen. „Fast als wäre sie lebendig. Schade das sie es nicht ist, sie wäre sicher ein schönes Spielzeug gewesen. Zu schade." Wild flackerten die Kerzen bei seinen Worten auf und wieder war ein murmeln zu hören.  
  
Lucius ballte die Hände und Wut und Hass stiegen in ihm auf. Die Statue stelle Felicitas dar. Seine Felicitas und Voldemort wagte es sie zu berühren und so über sie zu sprechen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, alles andere wäre glatter Selbstmord gewesen, aber am Liebsten hätte er ihn von ihr weggerissen oder mit dem Crucio-Fluch belegt.  
  
Auf der Treppe waren Schritte zu hören. Kurz darauf traten 2 weitere Todesser in die Halle. In ihren Armen trugen sie 2 junge Frauen. Sie legten die bewusstlosen Frauen in der Mitte des Raumes ab und traten dann in den Kreis der anderen Todesser. „Ah die Ehrengäste zu Meiner Einweihungsparty sind angekommen."Voldemort lachte böse auf, als er das sagte. Er weckte die beiden Frauen mit einem Zauberspruch auf und langsam kamen sie wieder zur Besinnung. Nun knieten sie ängstlich um sich schauend vor dem dunklen Lord. Beide waren von zierlicher Gestalt, hatten blasse Haut und wunderschöne lange Haare. Die eine leuchten rotes und die andere so hell silberblondes Haar wie Lucius. „Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten meine Damen heute bei uns zu sein. Wir werden sicher viel Freude mit euch haben."Bei den Worten Voldemorts lachten die Todesser auf. Nur Lucius blieb stumm. Ihn widerte es alles an und er hatte Mitleid mit den beiden Frauen. Sie hatten doch nichts getan, dass sie Qualen und den Tod verdienten.  
  
Die rothaarige junge Frau fing an leise zu wimmern, wohingegen die andere Voldemort furchtlos in die Augen sah. „Ich fürchte den Tod nicht."Ihre Stimme klang zart. Wie eine Melodie im Wind. Fast fröhlich, aber mit einer tiefen und festen Bestimmtheit. Voldemort kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. Sein schädelartiges ausgezerrtes bleiches Gesicht näherte sich ihrem und mit seinen dünnen weißen Fingern hob er ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in seine glühend roten Augen sah. „Nein? Du fürchtest den Tod nicht? Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" „Ja, ganz sicher. Wisst, nur zum Sterben ward dies Leben uns gegeben; und was der Tod uns schenkt, das ist das wahre Leben.*"Erwiderte sie, worauf das rothaarige Mädchen lauter schluchzte. „Schweig,"fuhr Voldemort sie böse an, was nur ein noch intensiveres Schluchzten bewirkte.  
  
Er war wieder aufgesprungen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra" hallte es durch den Raum und ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf das rothaarige Mädchen. Tot fiel sie zur Seite. Im nächsten Augenblick flackerten alle Kerzen im Raum hell auf und erlöschten daraufhin. Die Halle lag im Dunkeln. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser, dann zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen diese aufleuchten.  
  
Die tote Frau war verschwunden und die andere stand alleine in der Mitte des Raumes, den sie nun mit einer Handbewegung in ein blaues Licht tauchte. Auf einmal ging von ihr ein Strahlen aus. Ein Leuchten, das ihre schöne Gestalt noch schöner und zugleich bedrohlicher wirken ließ.  
  
Nun richteten alle Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie, bereit bei dem kleinsten Zeichen Voldemorts sie zu töten. Doch dieser gebot ihnen Einhalt. „Ich werde sie selber vernichten. Mit einem unbewaffneten kleinen Mädchen werde ich wohl noch selber fertig werdern."Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.  
  
„Wer bist du, das du dich erdreistest dich gegen mich zu stellen?"richtete er wütend seine Worte an sie. Im nächsten Moment erfüllten hämisch flüsternde Stimmen die Halle, die fast wie ein Echo die Frage immer und immer wieder wiederholten. „Wer ist sie? Wer wird sie wohl sein? Er weiß es nicht."Schatten bewegten sich bedrohlich an den Wänden. Voldemort ließ sich seine Verunsicherung nicht anmerken und funkelte die Frau mit seinen glühenden Augen an. „Was sollen diese kindischen Spielchen? Glaubst du, damit kannst du irgendwen beeindrucken? Also, WER BIST DU, kleines dummes Mädchen?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Prinzessin Lucy Amarylis Báthory."Während sie dies sagte machte sie einen kleinen Knicks. „Und niemand entweiht die Grabstätte meiner Ahnen."Bei ihren letzten Worten erschien auf dem eben noch strahlend weißen Boden ein Familienwappen, dass einen gewaltigen Drachen zierte. Auch die goldenen Inschriften der Sarkophage änderten sich in blutrot und gaben die richtigen Namen der Toten preis.  
  
„Báthory**? Also eine Vampirin."Erwiderte der dunkle Lord hasserfüllt und schleuderte ihr einen Fluch entgegen, den sie aber mit einer Handbewegung abwehrte. „Nein, ich bin keine Vampirin. Meine Mutter ist eine. Ich bin die Erfüllung einer sehr alten Prophezeiung."„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" Während dieser Unterhaltung schlichen sie um einander herum, umkreist von den 10 Todessern, die diesem Treffen beiwohnten. „Es wird eine geboren, diese wird von Zauberer und Vampirblut sein. Geboren allein um zu vernichten das Böse."Erwartungsvoll lächelnd blickte sie zu Voldemort. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Und vor allem wie willst du mich töten? Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist bist du etwas in der Unterzahl. Und außerdem bin ich unsterblich."Mit einem Lachen beendete er den Satz und seine Anhänger stimmten mit ein. Nur Lucius schwieg. Doch das Lachen der anderen wehrte nicht lange.  
  
Lucy lächelte ihn an und im nächsten Augenblick sackten 4 der Todesser bewusstlos zu boden und lösten sich danach auf. Die restlichen Todesser wichen erschrocken zurück. Lucius stieß mit seinem rücken gegen eine Statue und ehe er es sich versah wurde er von ihr gefangen gehalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich die Statuen verändert hatten. Ihnen schien Leben eingehaucht worden zu sein. Außerdem sah er wie eine in dem blauen Licht schwarze Flüssigkeit aus den Sarkophagen quoll und sich in kleinen Strömen auf dem Boden ergoss. Er vermutete das es Blut war. Heftig versuchte er sich aus dem Griff der Statue zu lösen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Das Resultat war nur, dass sein Zauberstab auf den Boden fiel. Zwei weitere Todesser kämpften ebenfalls gegen Statuen, von denen sie gefangen gehalten wurden. Auch die Rosenranken der Säulen waren zu leben erwacht und hatten schon einen der Todesser in ihren Fängen.  
  
Langsam bekam die restlichen Todesser Panik, doch flüchten konnten sie nicht, denn der Ausgang war verschunden. Die Wand war an der Stelle verschlossen, wo bis vor wenigen Momenten noch der Treppenaufgang war. Panisch rannten sie in der Halle hin und her. Währenddessen begann nun Voldemort Lucy mit allem ihm bekannten Flüchen zu beschießen. Nur einige Flüche trafen ihr Ziel. Die meisten konnte Lucy mit Leichtigkeit abwehren. Aber auch nicht alle ihrer Zaubersprüche zeigten Wirkung. Der Kampf wurde von beiden erbittert und lange geführt, bis Voldemort Lucy mit einem Zauberspruch traf und diese rückwärts stolpernd zu boden fiel und vor schmerzen aufschrie. Triumphierend, baute er sich mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven vor ihr auf. „Wer wird hier nun wen vernichten, liebe Lucy?"  
  
„Du wirst es sein, auf den der Tod wartet,"erklang eine weibliche Stimme. Überrascht drehte sich der dunkle Lord zur Seite, um noch überraschter festzustellen, dass dort eine Frau stand, wo noch vor einigen Stunden die bezaubernde marmorne Statue gestanden hatte, die ihn so in ihren Bann gezogen hatte.  
  
Langsam schritt diese Frau auf ihn zu und als sie nah genug war, erkannte er, dass sie die gleiche Gestalt und das gleiche wunderschöne Gesicht hatte wie die Statue. Nicht nur wie die Statue, wie die Frau, gegen die er bis eben gekämpft hatte, wie er bemerkte. Nur das diese Frau im Gegensatz zu ihr schwarzes langes Haar trug.  
  
Lucius stockte der Atem. „Felicitas,"entfuhr es ihm und seine Gedanken begannen sich wild zu drehen. Das konnte nicht sein. Er war sich sicher das sie tot war. Sie war damals in einer stürmischen Nacht in einem Fluss ertrunken. Man hatte nur noch ihren leblosen kalten Körper aus dem Wasser retten können. Es war unmöglich, dass sie nun lebend da stand. Lucius Herz zog sich bei ihrem Anblick und seinen Erinnerungen schmerzend zusammen.  
  
Voldemort starrte wütend und verwirrt zwischen den Personen hin und her. „Lucius mein Freund,"durchschnitt seine scharfe Stimme die Stille, „du kennst diese Frau?"Er ging einige Schritte auf Lucius zu und richtete seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. „Du weißt was einen Verräter erwartet, LUCIUS?"  
  
Doch ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte hörte er, wie Lucy eine Beschwörungsformel sprach und eine unbeschreibliche Kraft etwas aus ihm herausriss. Ein goldener Lichtstrahl hatte sich zwischen ihm und Lucy gebildet. Ebenso zwischen Lucy und Felicitas. Im nächsten Moment traf ein gleißend heller Blitz Voldemort, der daraufhin quer durch den Raum gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand geschleudert wurde und zu boden fiel.  
  
Lucius wurde schwarz vor Augen und sackte in sich zusammen. Als er wieder erwachte fand er sich auf dem Boden liegend in der Gruft wieder. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Langsam stand er auf und schaute sich um.  
  
Licht viel durch die bunten Fenster und erhellte den Raum in einem mystischen Farbenspiel. Die Statuen, auch Felicitas, standen alle wieder an ihren Plätzen. Das Blut, das sich auf den Boden ergossen hatte war verschwunden. Genauso wie das Wappen das den Fußboden geziert hatte. Die anderen Todesser waren ebenso verschunden. Nur Voldemorts lebloser Körper lag noch da.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes lag bewusstlos die junge silberblonde Lucy. Langsam ging er zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Hob sie in seine Arme und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Pass auf unsere Tochter auf,"hörte er Felicitas Stimme sagen, doch als er sich umdrehte und suchend in der Halle umherblickte, in der Hoffnung sie zu sehen, war niemand da.  
  
Als er aus dem Portal des Mausoleums trat lag noch der Morgennebel auf den Gräbern, der aber den wärmenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne nicht mehr all zu lange widerstehen würde können. Der Friedhof war in weiches Licht getaucht und ließ ihn Ruhe und Friedlichkeit ausstrahlen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft der Blumen.  
  
Lucius war glücklich und genoss für einen Moment die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Dann disapparierte er mit seiner Tochter in den Armen.  
  
ENDE –  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Zitat von: Christoph Martin Wieland, Schriftsteller des 18.Jahrhunderts ** Báthory: Gräfin Elizabeth Báthory lebte im 16. Jahrhundert. Sie soll mehrere hundert junge Mädchen getötet haben und in deren Blut gebadet haben. Nach ihrer Verhaftung wurde sie zur Strafe lebendig in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingemauert.  
  
So, das wars... Mein erster Fanfiction. Würd mich über ehrliche Kritik (sowohl negativ wie auch positiv) und Anregungen von euch freuen. 


End file.
